The present invention relates to satellite communication systems. More particularly the present invention relates to an illuminating reflector having a low-gain propagator that provides cross-link communications with other satellites.
Modern satellites provide high bandwidth communications for military applications, telecommunications, and television as well as others fields. Costs associated with launching satellites into Earth orbits increase significantly in proportion to increased satellite weight. Accordingly, one goal of satellite manufacturers is to manufacture satellites as light as feasibly possible while continuing to provide high bandwidth communications.
A traditional satellite in cross-communication with other satellites typically transmit a frequency band through two transmitters. The frequency band is typically transmitted as an dispersed beam by a first transmitter and as a collimated beam by a second transmitter. FIG. 1 shows an example of a typical satellite 100 having a first transmitter 105 configured to transmit a frequency band in an dispersed beam 110 and a second transmitter 115 configured to transmit the frequency band in a collimated beam 120. The dispersed beam may be used by a satellite 125 for initially acquiring the dispersed beam and for tracking the dispersed beam to lock onto and collect the collimated beam, which may be a modulated beam. Because two transmitters are typically used to transmit dispersed and collimated beams, additional weight is added to the traditional satellite that raises the cost of launch as well as the cost of design and manufacture.
Accordingly, there is a need for satellites that are light, and yet are capable of transmitting frequency bands in dispersed and collimated beams for satellite and terrestrial acquisition and communication.